


spectacles of yours

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Romance, Stupidity, hoseok is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok really doesn't like Kihyun's glasses.





	spectacles of yours

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i love kihyun in glasses and i have nothing against wire framed glasses

Kihyun having glasses is something Hoseok doesn’t really tend to appreciate. At least he doesn’t appreciate it as much as he should, according to Kihyun who wears his glasses proudly. And sometimes he thinks Kihyun loves his glasses more than he loves him because honestly, what kind of person goes to get his glasses prescription updated instead of going on a date with his boyfriend? 

Hoseok has plenty of other reasons to dislike those glasses anyways. First of all, they’re these round, wire framed specs that are the book definition of ugly. Hoseok thinks that they block the sparkles in his eyes and sometimes when the sun catches on them and the lenses turn into a bright glare, he can’t even see Kihyun’s eyes (he thinks it’s ironic because aren’t glasses suppose to improve your vision? Yet it only blocks Hoseok’s.) 

_Secondly,_ Kihyun’s too busy worrying about his glasses (instead of Hoseok!) Every time he starts sweating, he’s got to push his glasses back up his nose when they slip down because they’re wire frame and the stupid wire gets slippery. Kihyun always uses the hand that he normally holds Hoseok’s hand with to push his glasses back up which means that every time he pushes his glasses back up, he has to stop holding Hoseok’s hand. 

The  _ third  _ reason is that the glasses just keep getting in the way. Every time Hoseok wants to surprise Kihyun with a kiss, he can’t even do it properly because the second he tries to lean in, the stupid glasses just bump against his face and smushes his skin. Kihyun thinks it’s funny and laughs every time Hoseok pouts because of it. Hoseok just wants be able to plant surprise kisses all over Kihyun’s face but he can’t because of those dumb glasses! 

Fourth, Kihyun never takes off his glasses unless he’s going to sleep. And that means that the only time Hoseok has to press surprise kisses to his face or see the sparkles in his eyes is between the small frame of when Kihyun washes his face and goes into bed. And it’s even harder to do it then because Kihyun is the most diligent person Hoseok knows and doesn’t get into bed unless he’s actually going to sleep. So while Hoseok lies shirtless on the other side of the bed watching videos on his iPad or reading a book, Kihyun is actually going to sleep and it makes it so hard to kiss him because he only takes his glasses off right before his head hits the pillow and he falls asleep. 

And the fifth and most damning reason Hoseok hates those lame glasses is that whenever he picks Kihyun up in his arms and spins him around out of pure affection and love, his glasses fly off his face and Kihyun yells at Hoseok to let him down so he can pick up his precious glasses. For some reason, Kihyun values his own vision over Hoseok’s love and it’s the most ridiculous thing Hoseok has ever heard of. 

So yeah, Hoseok hates those glasses.

Except once he  _ did  _ appreciate their existence. Or more like, he appreciates the time that they get in the way just enough for Hoseok to discover a loophole.

He’s coming home to Kihyun cooking dinner and he always appreciates Kihyun in aprons (he appreciates aprons much more than glasses) so he takes off his jacket and makes a beeline straight to Kihyun. Kihyun laughs happily when Hoseok wraps his arms around his waist and goes to kiss his cheek but the tips of the glasses poke him in the eye.

“Are you hungry?” Kihyun asks, as if his glasses hadn’t just attempted to murder Hoseok.

Hoseok only rubs his eye and says, “Yeah, I am. What are you making?” 

“This vegetable stir fry recipe I found online. Do you want to try some?” He poked his chopsticks into the pan and reaches back over his shoulder to hold it at Hoseok’s lips.

Hoseok doesn’t wait to eat the carrot that Kihyun puts in front of him, despite it being too hot and burning the roof of his mouth. He just breathes out the steam while he chews and then he swallows. “Baby, it’s good,” he tells him earnestly. “Really good, actually.”

Kihyun turns off the stove and spins around to face his boyfriend excitedly. “You think so? Because I was worried it was going to be too salty, but if you say it’s good then I think it’ll be alright.” 

Hoseok smiles at him warmly, patting his hair the way Kihyun likes and nods. “Of course it’s good -- everything you make is good!” 

The smile Kihyun gives him is so sweet and appreciative that Hoseok can’t help the impulse to reach up and leave a kiss on his forehead (the one place he can kiss without the glasses getting his way.) But his breath is still so hot from the food that as he goes in to kiss him, it fogs up Kihyun’s glasses and Kihyun makes a noise of protest because his vision has gone blurry.

_ “Ah,  _ Hoseok, I can’t see!”

Kihyun whines at him and he takes off his glasses as pulls up his sleeves to wipe at them. He’s pouting and squinting all at once and it’s the cutest thing Hoseok has ever seen. It makes him want to kiss Kihyun all over.

“Gosh, Hoseok,  _ honestly,” _ Kihyun mutters as he checks to make sure his glasses are clean. “Can’t you be more careful? I just gave my lenses a good clean this morning and I--”

Hoseok interrupts, “Kihyun.” 

He places a hand on Kihyun’s wrist so he can’t bring his glasses back up to his face and Kihyun looks up at him in confusion. Hoseok thinks he just looks so cute that he doesn’t control his impulse to hold Kihyun’s face in his hands and starts peppering every inch of it with kisses. Kihyun starts laughing and giggling from the feathery kisses. 

“You’re the cutest thing in the world,” Hoseok says as he leaves a peck on his lips.

“I’d love to say the same thing back,” Kihyun replies, “but I can’t see your face.” Then he puts his glasses back on his face and smiles. “That’s better.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “You’re  _ not  _ that blind.”

So he guesses he appreciates them this one time because thanks to those stupid specs, now he knows that he can breathe on Kihyun’s glasses and Kihyun gets so annoyed by it that he takes them off.

(And when he takes off his glasses to wipe them clear, Hoseok goes in and leaves as many surprise kisses as he wants.)

**Author's Note:**

> consider ur asses proved wrong @ zoe and jaira


End file.
